You're not perfect
by InaffectionateTraveler
Summary: Perfect. The impossible word, because there is no such thing. All her life, from baby to alicorn, Twilight has wanted nothing more, but to be perfect. But what do you do, when you're not perfect? (Also experiment, feedback needed, for better writing)


Twilight simply stared. It was a simple piece of paper, covered with ink. She had spilled some ink on it, nothing more, nothing less right? To her, no. A princess was _perfect_ unlike her. A _perfect_ princess never made mistakes, and was amazingly graceful. A _perfect_ princess never ran, they almost never asked for things. Because they didn't need to, they were _perfect_.

And what was Twilight? Just some lucky punk. As children, most ponies dream of being royalty. They never expect their wish to come true, of course, or was Twilight the only one who didn't? It was too late, she was already crowned and given wings, there was nothing else she could do. You're a princess now, Twilight Sparkle. You have to deal with it.

But what was she the princess of? Knowledge? No one was there to hear her pleas. No one could understand her life right now. She simply sighed and got up, retiring to her new room. She got one because she was a _perfect_ princess, who needed a _perfect_ room.

The room in question looked like a library, in a sense it was. To remind her of home? Her new and real home? Or to just return to the little shut-in she used to be before she arrived? Who could say, it wasn't pressing to anyone, they would just assume it was her love of books. After all, that's all you really catch her doing.

Spike wasn't here, he had taken a vacation to Ponyville. He could, at the very least, you know? While she sat here, confused as ever. He was smitten, she wasn't. He was alone, but you know what? She was too, so there was a similarity.

Twilight grabbed a book, and opened it up to a random page.

_Perfect_ :

_Having all desirable things/traits._

_"She was the perfect wife" "He perfected his picture"_

_There is a debate to whether something can be "perfect"._

_Opinions aren't facts, and perfect is what you think. However,_

Twilight slammed it shut, not bearing to read another word. She wasn't having any of it, she had to be _perfect_ after all, that is what is expected of a princess. Or at least Celestia and Luna, what about her? She had a crown and wings, she counted, didn't she? Or at least in the public eye she should've counted.

This all stopped when she heard her door open. Gasping a little, Twilight watched as her _perfect_ mentor Princess Celestia, walked in. Twilight never expected a visit, despite her new rank. Just some more proof of her imperfection. A failure. She would have to lie a little, because she wanted everyone to think she was fine. No one had to worry.

"Twilight! How have you been?" Celestia asked, smiling as usual.

"Erk! Uh, fine princess! Just you know, reading books." Twilight choked out.

"Please, call me Celestia, after all, you are a princess too," to this, Twilight flinched a little.

"Don't be silly, that's what you are now, cheer up!" Celestia said, taking notice of her student's face.

"I-I just...I just don't know if I can do this, princess." Twilight said.

Sighing, Celestia walked over to one of the shelves, levitating a book to the cushion Twilight was on. Then she walked over, and sat next to Twilight. Their eyes locking, but only for a moment. Celestia used her magic and opened the book, to page with the three princesses.

"You see this Twilight? There is three of us, you, me, and Luna." Celestia said, pointing a hoof at the picture in question.

"You see me? I managed to let Discord attack Equestria, and Luna become Nightmare Moon." pointing a hoof at herself.

"Next, we have Luna, who couldn't help but feel jealous of me. She became Nightmare Moon." next pointing to Luna.

"And we have you, what have you done? Nothing yet, but it will happen, because you aren't _perfect_." Celestia said.

"Allow me to explain, i'm saying nopony is perfect, not you, not Luna, and not me." she pointed at all of them now.

"We aren't perfect, but we are beautiful nonetheless. Just because we outlive or outrank other ponies doesn't mean anything, we are all equal in the end." Celestia continued.

"It doesn't matter what we look like, what we do, or who we choose as a partner. Some say that they are 'more equal' than others, but they aren't correct in that ruling." Celestia finished, standing up.

Once she left, Twilight stood up, picked up a quill, and some paper.

_Dear friends,_

_You may not have heard from me __recetly__ recently. My apologies, __sometimes__ i get sidetracked all the time. I wasn't writing because i was busy being perfect. Or trying to say the least, but i am not perfect, and i don't know everything yet._

_But we are beautiful as we are, we cannot be at one hundred percent, but rather, give it one hundred percent._

_Accidents will happen, you do what you must. Pleasure yourself accordingly, there is nothing people can do to stop your spirit, to say the least._

_Your princess,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

She looked over letter, smiling a little. Then she noticed something, her writing was slightly unclear, or neat, or plain.

Twilight grabbed a quill, nothing was _quite_ perfect. But that didn't mean her grammar and writing shouldn't be great!

Luna was heading over to the royal kitchens, to have some food, of course. When she bumped into a certain Twilight Sparkle. Their eyes locked, then Twilight looked down, as did Luna. Twilight had spilled red ink onto Luna's fur, she kinda looked like she was injured.

"Are you okay?" a third party asked, which turned out to be a cook.

"Quite, just a little mishap with the old fur." Luna said, chuckling a little.

"Princess Twilight! Have some proper manners! You need to be perfect!" the third pony whined.

At this, Twilight laughed a little. Making the third pony, who seemed to be a chef, only angrier. Luna looked between the two, until she laughed. Celestia had given Twilight the "Talk". Luna knew that it was just an excuse, after all...Celestia never complains about her spotlight.

When the third pony wandered off, Luna turned to Twilight.

"Did Celly give you the talk?" she asked.

"Let me just say, you're not perfect. Not at all Luna." Twilight replied.

"Hehehe, outside of context, that's a bit rude Sparkle." Luna said, jokingly.

Luna walked away, she knew Twilight was still figuring things out. But in due time, she would know, that being perfect is good and bad. You had to look perfect, but you still were imperfect. Luna finally made it to the kitchen, and that was that.


End file.
